Kohaku
Allgemeines zu Kōhaku Kōhaku ' ist Sangos jüngerer Bruder. Er ist ebenfalls ein Yōkaijäger wie Sango und alle anderen aus dem Dorf der Dämonenjäger. Bei seinem ersten Kampf als Yokaijäger wurde er von Naraku umgebracht, allerdings belebte dieser ihn mit einem Splitter des Shikon no Tama wieder. Danach stand Kohaku unter der Kontrolle Narakus, welcher ihn rücksichtslos für seine teuflischen Zwecke missbrauchte. Der Juwelensplitter des Shikon no Tamas der ihn zunächst am Leben hielt befand sich in seinem Nacken (Hals), sein Splitter war auch der letze Juwelsplitter den Naraku erhiehlt und durch den er das Shikon no Tama komplettieren konnte. Vorgeschichte Als er noch ein kleines Kind war, starb seine Mutter. Von da an kümmerten sich seine Schwester Sango sowie ihr gemeinsamer Vater um ihn, bis dieser später bei dem Hinterhalt Narakus verstarb. Tragischer Weise war es Kohaku selbst, der im Bann Narakus seinen Vater und alle anderen Dorfbewohner tötete. Während der Geschichte Kōhaku unter Narakus Kontrolle Er wurde von Naraku getötet während seiner ersten Dämonenjägermission, dann aber Naraku wiederbelebt mithilfe eines Juwelensplitters des Shikon no Tamas. Er stand unter Narakus Kontrolle und verlor sein Gedächnis, weshalb er auch Sango nicht wiedererkennt als Naraku befiehlt die Gruppe um Inu Yasha anzugreifen. Während der Story erinnert sich Kohaku, dann nach und nach an die Ereignisse. Seine Waffe ist ein sogenanntes Kusarigama (eine Sichel, die an einer Kette befestigt ist). Am Anfang konnte er nicht gut damit umgehen, doch mithilfe des Juwelensplitters wurde er zu einem gut ausgebildeten Krieger und machte unseren Freunden auch einige Probleme. Während seiner Reise traf er öfters mal seine Schwester Sango. Als erstes konnte er sich gar nicht erinnern und versuchte deshalb sie zu töten, da er unter Narakus Kontrolle stand. Als Kagura starb beschloss er auf die Seite von Kikyo zu wechseln. Die Priesterin erzählte ihm, dass er sie verlassen muss um den Splitter rein zu halten. Sollte er beschmutzt werden so erhält Naraku wieder die Kontrolle über Kohaku, was Naraku auch gelingt. Am Ende sind alle Splitter verunreinigt. Kōhakus Gedächnis right|200px|Kohaku, wenn er von Naraku kontrolliert wird Nachdem Naraku Kōhaku umbracht und wiederbelebte, muss Kōhaku seine eigene Familie umbringen und erlitt einen Schock. Naraku beeinflusstw dann Kōhaku und ließ ihn jene Tat vergessen, er vergas auch seine Schwester Sango und auch seine eigene Identität verlor Kōhaku. Kōhaku wird, dann von Naraku zu weitern Bluttaten gezwungen und nach und nach beginnt Kōhaku zu zweifeln an dem was er tut im Auftrag Narakus. Sein Gedächnis kommt stückweise zurück und er kann sich an immer mehr Deatils aus seiner Vergangenheit erinnern. In Episode 153 kehrt sein Gedächnis vollkommen zurück. Sango findet Kōhaku, der gerade eine ganze Burg im Alleingang ausrotten musste, von Naraku aus. Sango will Kōhaku zur Vernunft bringen, was ihr auch gelingt, Sango bekommt es aber nicht mit. Kōhaku sieht, was für ein Blutbad er angerichtet hatte und fängt an Sango als seine Schwester wiederzuerkennen, da kommt Kagura zwischen und entführt Kōhaku. Kōhaku kann sich dann an alles erinner und sieht vor seinem geistigen Auge, wie er seine Familie und seine Schwester attackiert. Er weiß nun was Naraku mit ihm gemacht hatte und stürtzt sich von Kaguras Feder herab in die Tiefe, er will Selbstmord begehen. Kagura kann ihn aber fangen. In der Folge Zeit ist Kōhaku wieder ganz bei Sinnen und will Naraku um jeden Preis töten, muss aber weiterhin so tun, als könnte er sich nicht erinnern, um nicht erneut eine Gehirnwäsche zu bekommen. Kagura sieht, dass Kōhakus Splitter niemals in die Hände von Naraku gelangen darf und lässt ihn entkommen. Kōhaku trifft dann auf Kikyō und sie belegt seinen Splitter mit einem Bann, der Naraku es unmöglich machen soll, Kōhakus Splitter zu entnehmen Kōhaku & Kikyō Nach dem er Kikyō verlassen hatte zog er mit Sesshōmaru, Rin & Jaken durch die Gegend und beschützte Rin, die sich ebenfalls Sesshōmaru angeschlossen hat. Kōhaku und Rin sind die besten Freunde. Als Sesshoumaru später seine Mutter um Rat bittet ihm die Meidō Zangetsuha bei zu bringen, werden Rin und Kōhaku von einem Höllenhund in die Unterwelt verschleppt. Sesshoumaru besiegt den Höllenhund, Kohaku kann gerettet werden, Rin stirbt aber erneut. Später wird er von Magatsuhi entführt kann sich aber befreien, verliert aber seinen Splitter dabei. er stirbt aber nicht, da der Wille Kikyos ihn am Leben hält. Wie schon erwähnt war Kohakus Splitter war der letzte Splitter, den Naraku bekam. Späteres Leben left|250px|Kohaku mit seinem neuen KusarigamaIm letzen Kapitel geht Kohaku mit Kirara und seiner neuen Waffe, die der Yokaischmied Totosai für ihn gemacht hat auf Dämonenjagd, um anderen Leuten zu helfen, genau so wie seine Schwester Sango es zuvor tat. Er lebt wahrscheinlich weiter als Dämonenjäger nach dem Ende der Geschichte. Als Tōtōsai ihn fragte, ob er seine Schwester Sango nicht besuchen möchte antwortete er, dass das Haus von Sango immer ziemlich voll ist. Namensbedeutung '''Kōhaku ' (jap. 琥珀) heißt aud deutsch Bernstein. In Japan ist der Name Kōhaku durchaus verbreitet. Persönlichkeit thumb Kohaku ist ein bescheidener und gutherziger Junge, der für seine Familie sorgt und immer auf der Seite seiner Schwester steht (solange er die Kontrolle über sich selbst hat). Als Naraku die Kontrolle über Kohaku übernahm und ihn zwingt alle Dämonenjäger seines Dorfes, inklusive seines Vaters zutöten. Danach brachte Naraku ihn auch noch dazu seine Schwester Sango anzugreifen und verletzte sie so schwer das er einen sehr starken Schock erlitt, da er sich wieder an Sango erinnerte. Naraku löschte Kohakus Erinnerungen erneut, sodass er nicht mehr unter diesem Schock zu leiden hatte, weil er ihn einfach vergessen ließ was er getan hatte. Später im laufe der Geschichte erinnert er sich jedoch erneut, tut aber so als würde er sich nicht erinnern und arbeitet notdedrungen weiter mit Naraku zusammen, aus Angst er könne Sango was antun. Kohaku löst sich dann aber doch von Naraku und geht mit Kikyo und landet danach auch bei Sesshōmaru (Kohaku ist mit Rin befeundet, weshalb Sesshōmaru ihn auch beschützt). Auch will Kohaku sich später an Naraku rächen dafür, dass er ihn wie eine Marionette benutzte. Im entscheidenen Endkampf, ist er zwar keiner der Hauptakeure, dennoch hat auch Kohaku Anteil am Untergang Narakus. Beziehungen Sango *Sango:' ist seine ältere Schwester, sie will Kohaku aus dem Bann Narakus befreien und rikiert alles für das Leben ihres Bruders Kirara *'Kirara:' ist am Ende der Geschichte die Beschützerin von Kohaku und hilft ihm beim Dämonenjagen Naraku *'Naraku:' er misbraucht Kohaku und lässt ihn sogar seinen eigene Familie ermorden, Naraku kennt keine Skrupel und setzt Kohaku wie eine Marionette ein. Kohaku will dann natürlich Rache. Kikyō *'Kikyō:' kurz vor ihrem Tod, schließ er sich Kikyo an, sie legt ein Bann auf seinen Splitter, damit Naraku keine Chance hat. Außerdem hält ihr Wille dann Kohaku am Leben. Kagura *'Kagura:' sie will Kohaku zunächst zum Selbstmord überreden, er wehrt sich. Kagura sieht ein, dass er nicht sterben will und hilft ihm beri der Flucht vor Naraku und Hakudoshi Rin *'Rin:' als er noch unter der Kontrolle Narakus war, hätte Kōhaku beinahe Rin ermordet. Später werden sie Kōhaku beste Freunde, er beschützt sie auch mit seinem Leben, verliert dabei seine Splitter sogar seinen Splitter an Naraku Sesshōmaru *'Sesshōmaru:' nach Kikyos Tod, reist er mit dem Inuyokai, er schützt Kohaku und Kohaku beschützt auch Sesshōmaru Inu no Kami *'Inu no Kami:' sie hasst Menschen und lässt Rin und Kohaku in die Unterwelt entführen (lässt es aber als Versehen aussehen) Inu Yasha *'Inu Yasha:' als Naraku Rin entführt kämpfen Inu Yasha und Kohaku gegen Naraku Miroku *'Miroku:' er wird am Ende sein Schwager, beide verstehen sich recht gut, es gibt aber wenig Interaktionen zwischen den beiden Kagome *'Kagome:' beide verstehen sich gut, haben aber auch senig Interaktionen miteinander Jaken *'Jaken:' beide haben ein neutrales Verhältnis zu einander, Kohaku beschützt aber auch Jaken mi seinem Leben. Auch zwischen den beiden gibt es wenig Interaktionen Shippō *'Shippō:beide verstehen sich gut, habe aber auch wenig Interaktionen miteinander Hakudōshi *Hakudōshi:' will Kohakus Splitter stehen und so gegen Naraku antretten, Kagura kann Kohaku aber vorher in Sicherheit bringen Magatsuhi *'Magatsuhi:' ist ein körperloser Yokai, er ergreift Besitz von Kohaku, dieser kann Magatsuhi aber aus seinem Körper vertreiben. Es gilingt aber Magatsuhi Kōhakus Splitter zu verunreinigen, da Kikyōs Bann auf Magatsuhi keine Wirkung hat. Kanna *'Kanna:' bei den Geschenissen am Berg-Hakurai passt sie auf Kōhaku auf, dass er nicht flüchtet. im weitern Verlauf passen beide auf Akago bzw. Baby- Hakudōshi auf. Bankotsu *'Bankotsu:' er hilft den Shichinintai Bankotsu zu finden, Bankotsu bezeichnet Kohaku immer als einen Shinobi, auch schickt Kohaku Bankotsus Brief an den Fürsten der die Shishinintai einst ermorden ließ. Jakotsu *'Jakotsu:' Kohaku brichtet Jakotsu vom Tod von Kyukotsu und Mukotsu, gibt ihm auch andere Informationen Akago *'Akago:''' nach der Spalttung von Akago passt Kōhaku zusammen mit Kanna auf Akago bzw. Baby-Hakudoshi auf. [Akago wird in eine Burg eingeschläust, um vor Inu Yasha sicher zu sein. In der Zwischenzeit, hat Naraku sich mit Prinzessin Abi eingelassen, diese hintergeht Naraku und attackiet die Burg in der Akago versteckt ist. Kōhaku bekommt von Naraku den Befehl, Akago um jeden Preis zu schützen, dabei ermordet er fast alle Bewohner der Burg. Sango findt Kōhaku und die dieser Begegnung kehrt Kōhakus Gedächnis vollkommen zurück, was Sango aber erst später mitbekommt. Bilder zu Kōhaku KohakuX.jpg|Kōhaku 003-Kohaku.png|Kōhaku, Kirara und Sango im Dämonenjäger Dorf. 004-Kohaku.png|Sango und Kōhaku in einem Holzhaus. 005-Kohaku.png|Kōhaku in seiner Dämonenjäger-Ausrüstung. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Verstorbene Kategorie:Menschen